Sexy In The Sheets And The Streets If Drunk
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: EMISON One-Shot (but really a one-shot this time ;D). Emily, Hanna and Spencer go out to a club, and Ali has to come pick up her rather drunk girlfriend. Just some cute drunk and handsy Emily fluff with her lover and friends nearby. :) Read and Review!


Sexy In The Sheets… and the Streets If Drunk

* * *

It's so cute when you're drunk and your lover takes care of you. ;)

* * *

"I like us better when we're waaaaasted!" Hanna sang completely off key, stumbling on a sidewalk in Philly outside of a club. Emily couldn't stop giggling at her drunken friend, equally as drunk herself, as they waited for their rides to come.

Spencer just shook her head at them bemused, her and Toby not nearly as wasted as the pair. The three girls had chosen to go out this evening in Philly while on break from college during the summer, and Hanna convinced Emily that tequila shots were a good idea. Spencer couldn't wait for Alison to get her hands on Hanna when she found out she got her lover plastered.

"Alison is going to kill Hanna," Toby chuckled quietly to his girl, planting a kiss on her temple as his arm circled her shoulders. Spencer laughed lightly with him, looking at the girls as they now, completely wasted, debated the lyrics of the song, Wasted. Oh, the irony.

"I cannot wait to see," Spencer said smiling, knowing Alison was incredibly protective of her girl, and would probably chew Hanna a new asshole.

Normally, if Emily was to be getting so intoxicated, Alison would be nearby to watch her, and possibly grope her too. But Ali and Caleb were both working late this evening and had to drive into the city to find their friends and significant others. Alison was interning with a publishing company in the city, trying to break into the world of screenwriting and novel editing, while Caleb was busy at his computer tech consulting start-up. They were bummed they couldn't make it out but wanted their girlfriends to go have some fun, trusting Spencer and Toby would make sure the troublesome twosome would not do something too reckless this evening.

"You think she'll kill Hanna now or wait until she's hungover, and make it that much more painful?" Toby asked, eyes twinkling, knowing the Dilaurentis woman could be incredibly formidable.

"Oh, I think tomorrow. Plus, the best part is when Emily sees her, that's when it will get interesting," Spencer said smirking deviously, Toby looking confused.

"Why? What would Emily do?"

"Just wait and see. It's hilarious," Spencer said, having very fond memories of drunken Emily in her mind.

One of the thing's Alison had gotten right about Emily from the beginning was the fact that Emily was "shy on the streets, but sexy in the sheets." Alison should have added a disclaimer to her statement, saying, "unless alcohol is involved, in which case she will be sexy on the streets too." And boy, did Emily look sexy tonight.

Spencer and Toby continued to watch the girls as Hanna proclaimed they needed to take selfies. Hanna was sporting a tight, dark blue halter dress, her hair long and curly after growing it out again. Emily looked equally as stunning in a black dress with thick straps, emphasizing her curves and breasts, but also exposing her back and having pieces cut out of the sides to show off some of her abs. Emily looked really pretty as she and Hanna made duck faces in her phone, the girls laughing at the obnoxious photos.

"OH, my god Em, this is perfect! Facebooook!"

"Noo Han, I look so weird!" Emily said with a sad pout as Hanna excitedly tapped away on her phone, trying to snag it from the girl.

"Nuh-uh! Ali is going to flip her cookies when she's you in this dress!" Hanna exclaimed, posting the pic. She then paused, looking very confused.

"Did I just say flip her cookies?" she wondered out loud, making Emily lean over and start cackling, Spencer and Toby just smiling at the pair.

It wasn't long before a black Mercedes convertible parked across the street with the top down, a blonde exiting the vehicle in a white silk blouse and black pencil skirt. She waited for another Mercedes, silver with four doors, to park behind her, Caleb exiting the vehicle.

Alison waved to Spencer and Toby, noticing her girlfriend was laughing like a loon with her bestie. Caleb strode towards her as they crossed the street.

"They're plastered," Caleb said, before making it halfway across the street, looking on as Hanna kept holding her phone away from a whining Emily.

"You know I plan to kill Hanna tomorrow, right?" Ali asked, more amused than annoyed. Caleb chuckled.

"How about I let you wake her up super early, and you spare her life?" he returned with a grin, Alison facing him with a mischievous twinkling eyes.

"I can settle for that."

They made their way to the opposite curb, going to Spencer and Toby first, waiting until the girls noticed them on their own accord.

"Thanks for letting Hanna get her shitfaced Spencer," Ali said, making Spencer chuckle.

"Well, it's funny watching drunk Emily around a sober you," she replied, making Alison shake her head, and Caleb and Toby share a look.

"Okay Spence, what's the big deal with Emily being drunk?"

Before Spencer could reply, Emily voice sounded out rather loudly.

"Babyy!" the taller girl cooed quite loudly, making Hanna turn to see where she was looking, waving drunkenly at the group. Alison blushed, knowing exactly where this was headed, walking over to her inebriated girlfriend before she stumbled to her.

"Emily becomes the anti-Emily when drunk. Just wait till she starts groping Alison," Spencer said to the boys, making them smile and laugh out loud, the group knowing how shy and private Emily generally was about her sex life.

Alison was barely to Emily when the girl grabbed her face and pulled her in for a somewhat sloppy kiss, Emily moaning as her tongue parted Ali's lips. Alison grabbed her waist, letting her girl kiss her before Hanna started cheering and fist bumping, making everyone on the street start to watch the two hot lesbians make out on the sidewalk.

Ali gently grabbed Emily's wrists, tugging them down and pulling back slightly, completely blushing. Normally, Ali was the one making Emily blush in public, but when drunk Emily came to play, the girl could not take her hands off the blonde.

Emily pouted, her big brown eyes full of sadness at not being able to continue.

"Hi baby," Ali said quietly, trying to tread lightly.

"Helllooooo baby!" Hanna said next to them, the pair forgetting she was there momentarily, Hanna fist bumping and laughing at her own joke. Alison glared at Hanna.

"Are you the one who got her this way Hanna?" Ali asked pointedly, making Hanna's face freeze as she realized she was in trouble. Emily wrapped her arms over Alison's shoulders, only a few inches taller than the blonde as they were both wearing heel this night.

"We did tequila shots," Emily said while chuckling into Alison's ear and leaning on her, Ali wrapping her arms around her waist to keep her flush to her and therefore upright.

"Tequila? Hanna! Don't you remember Cancun last summer?" Ali said, glaring at the blonde, the Cancun Incident of '16 to remain under lock and key till the day they died. Hanna looked surprised, but then started laughing hysterically, remembering when a drunk her, along with a drunk Spencer, had to help Ali and Aria sneak a drunk Emily out of a Mexican prison. Sometimes their A-escapades gave them knowledge to help them out in a pinch.

Emily whined slightly in Ali's ear after hearing that.

"But I'm not in jail baby, don't be mad," she said, barely able to keep her eyes open. Spencer laughed out loud, realizing just what they were talking about over there.

"Ohh my god, we can never go back to Cancun," she said, the boys shaking their heads and smiling, knowing just how much trouble these girls could get themselves into.

Emily pulled back slightly from Ali, her arms crossed behind the girl's neck as her big brown eyes looked at her sadly.

"You're not mad, right? Not like Cancun?" Emily asked in a near whimpering manner, making Ali close her eyes and sigh, reopening them with a cute and reassuring smile.

"No baby, I'm not mad. And let's never talk about Cancun again," she said sweetly, making Emily smile and start kissing her again.

"Caleb, if I went home with Emison for a night, would you be mad?" Hanna drunkenly asked, watching the girls make out. Emily pulled back from Ali with a joyful, closed mouth smile, her cheeks red and rounded as she looked at her friend.

"Aw, I love you too Hanna!" Emily said, reaching a hand out to her friend who took it and grinned lightly.

"Aliiii, when are you gonna let Em and I make out?" she whined, making Emily lay her head on Ali's shoulder as she held her drunk friend's hand.

"Hmm, let me think Hanna. If I push back that appointment to Tuesday, open up space Monday, how about NEVER?"

Spencer laughed out loud so hard, deciding to intervene by walking over. Hanna had always wanted to make out with Emily, not because of a deep attraction, but just because that's what many girls who were best friends did. Emily and Hanna had made out drunkenly at parties back in the day, but once Emily and Alison became official, there was a no-no on any makeouts between them. Alison wanted to be the only girl Emily ever kissed again.

Emily was chuckling into Ali's shoulder, and kissed her there, her hands traveling down Ali's back and going to grab her ass, causing Ali to jump and grab her wrists, pulling back a bit from Emily. Emily just giggled, her hazy eyes looking into Alison's brilliant blue ones.

"Mine," she said giggling. Soon after she said it, Hanna went to lean on her as they both laughed. Ali just blushed, shaking her head. Emily was getting increasingly handsy, it was only a matter of time before it became just inappropriate enough.

"I don't know Em, I think you are more Ali's. She's totally the boss in your relationship," Hanna said laughing, her head on Emily's shoulder as she looked at Ali lovingly. Ali shook her head at Hanna for that one, not expecting Emily to have such a reaction.

"NO! I am soo a top too, tell her baby!" Emily whined, offended that everyone assumed Alison was always the boss or kinky one.

"I am on top alllll the time, I mean Ali _loves_ handcuffs," Emily kept going, making Ali and Spencer's eyes go wide, Alison's hand shooting out to cover Emily's mouth before it got any worse. Hanna's eyes grew wide, along with her smile.

"_Handcuffs_ Ali? I always thought you made Emily wear them! Not the other way around!" Hanna yelled, the people standing in line now having very clear visuals of the hot lesbian couple near them.

Emily pulled Ali's hand down and then went to wrap her arms over Ali's shoulders again, leaning her head on top of Ali's gently.

"I mean, I guess you're kind of always the boss baby, but even you need to be put in your place sometimes," Emily mused drunkenly, Spencer cupping her face and trying so hard not to laugh at the normally always-fierce Alison Dilaurentis.

Alison groaned, rubbing Emily's back soothingly with both hands, knowing her lover was just a sweetie and speaking from the heart. It didn't make it any less embarrassing for Ali though.

"Oh my god, maybe we should film an 'Emison' sex tape and get paid big bucks!" Hanna exclaimed as she went to now lean on Spencer, her tall friend holding her up.

"I think that's already been made Hanna, it's just not for sale," Spencer replied, getting Hanna to grin along with her, making Ali glare at both of them.

"Well, actually, Ali and I-" whatever Emily was about to say was silenced by one of Ali's fingers.

"Baby, if you want to get laid at all in the next year, stop talking about our sex life," Alison said, Emily pouting but then kissing the finger pressed against her lips. Emily put her head back on Ali's shoulder, her eyes drooping and her body growing tired as the need for sleep came.

"Ali, take me home," Emily whispered in the blonde's ear as Ali rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay baby," Ali whispered into her ear, planting a small kiss. Spencer watched them in an approving manner, happy her friends were finally so secure and happy with each other.

"Boys, can you help us get these drunkies across the street?" Spencer said with a smile, Caleb nodding and walking over to Hanna who wrapped her arms around him and started kissing his neck.

Toby went into the street once it was clear, paving the way for Caleb to walk a drunken Hanna to his car while Spencer helped Ali get Emily to her own. They sat Emily down in the passenger's seat, the girl leaning her head back, saying her goodbyes to Spencer. Caleb and Hanna took off, Hanna out of the sunroof and screaming "best night ever," mimicking the quote from the film The Other Woman.

Ali finally got into her car once Toby and Spencer took off, turning on the engine and looking around to safely pull onto the street, taking off for home. Emily drunkenly gazed at her girlfriend, smiling at how beautiful she was.

"You're so pretty," Emily said, a hand reaching out to stroke Ali's cheek and push some hair behind her ear. Alison took a hand off the steering wheel to grab Emily's and bring it to her lips for a kiss, bringing their now joined digits to her lap so she wouldn't get distracted while driving.

"Thank you baby," Ali replied as she finally made it to one of the major roads to navigate them back to Rosewood.

Ali focused on the road, even as her drunken girlfriend stared at her full of lust, her thumb rubbing the back of Ali's hand.

"Ali?" Emily asked as they drove along.

"Yes Em?"

"I love you so much," she said, making Alison smile, glancing back to her.

"I love you too."

"Even though you're more of a top?"

"Yes Em," Ali said with a chuckle, knowing she was not really a top, but more so bossy, Emily often being on top of her even if she 'topped from the bottom.'

"You still love me even after Cancun?" she asked, making Ali roll her eyes, wishing she never had to remember busting into a Mexican jailhouse to get her trashed girlfriend out.

"I love you even after Cancun baby, and even if Cancun happened again," she replied, making Emily smile.

"Okay."

"But just for the record Em, can we not do a take two of that," Ali asked, making Emily laugh out loud.

"Nooo, please never again," she replied full of drunken giggles.

Emily kept dozing throughout the car ride until they finally reached Ali's house, her dad gone for business. Ali parked and helped her girlfriend out of the car and up the steps into the house, eventually navigating her to the bed. She eventually got Emily into a negligee, though she had to fend off many gropes and wandering hands as she did so.

Ali finally locked the doors and turned off all the lights, going up to her room and back to bed. Emily stirred, going to lie on top of Ali, her face burying itself in the blonde's neck.

"Thanks for picking me up tonight baby," Emily murmured half asleep.

"Any time love, I'm glad you had fun," Ali replied, pulling Emily's leg over her and bringing her other hand to gently run her fingers through her scalp, coaxing her lover to sleep. Emily replied with a soft kiss, dozing off before she even knew what happened. Ali smiled at her girl, happy to have her safe in her arms. She couldn't wait for tomorrow night, when Ali took those handcuffs and punished Emily for acting out. Ali fell asleep with smiling at the thought.

FIN

* * *

OMAKE:

She was running through the jungle, a tiger, perhaps a liger, after her. Hanna and Emily were running as fast as they could, slashing through jungle vines as the beast approached.

"Unnn, no, no," Hanna moaned, still running fast.

HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Hanna Marin flew off her bed in shock, scurrying around to gather her bearings and figure out where she was. The blonde cradled her aching head and pained back from the fall, realizing she was only dreaming about being in a jungle as her present reality sunk in.

She raised her head and looked up, finding her bed Caleb-less. However, a gorgeous blonde in a cute pink dress was staring smugly at her, an air horn in her hand.

"Ali! What the-"

"That's what you get for getting Emily plastered last night, as I warned you darling," Ali said sweetly, smugly smiling at her completely disheveled friend.

"Oh my god Ali," Hanna groaned, going to lean against her bed as her head pounded.

"I never, and I mean NEVER, want to have to relive Cancun Hanna Marin. Next time you do any tequila shots, I better be present," Ali said.

"Dammit Ali, fine, fine! Never again unless you're there, Jesus!" Hanna whined, crawling back into her bed and going under the sheet with a groan.

"Good. Glad that's settled," Ali said with a grin, making her exit from the room.

Just as Hanna was settling back to sleep, another horn blasted, making her jump out of her skin, Alison cackling out loud.

"Dammit Ali! What the hell was that one for?" she exclaimed, Alison smiling deviously.

"That one was so you stop trying to make out with my mermaid Marin," Ali said, standing in the doorway.

"Neverrr gonna happen!" Ali called out in a singsong fashion as she finally left the other blonde alone, Hanna crawling back under the covers. One thing she was going to make sure of in the future? Get a checklist of Do's and Don'ts when it came to taking Alison's girlfriend out on the town.

* * *

Sorry if this is too short/ slightly lame. I just love the idea of horny and drunk Emily getting handsy with a sober Ali. Too much fun. :D

One more one-shot to go, then Chap 3 for my other fic, and finally commencing my big fic. :D

Oh! And I just want to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH REVIEWERS! Especially you anons/ guests who I can't message a direct thank you too. Tonight I received several lovely Guest reviews from a few different fics old and new, and I greatly appreciate reading them. It keeps me going! ^_^

~ Until next time friends! :D


End file.
